


讳疾忌医

by 廿殣叁 (SpectaTOR)



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/%E5%BB%BF%E6%AE%A3%E5%8F%81





	讳疾忌医

“今人有过，不喜人规，如讳疾而忌医，宁灭其身而无悟也。” ——周敦颐

“嗯，奉孝在我这……对，在打游戏——”

荀攸在这厢跟他小叔打电话，那边郭奉孝已经扔下手柄，一把菜刀亘在荀攸脖子边上，“公达呀，你要敢跟老曹说我在你这，你小叔就再也见不到你了。”

荀攸声音一滞，开始一本正经的和他小叔开玩笑，“文若，我说我刚跟你开玩笑的你信么。”

荀彧就去找荀攸，想想郭嘉的德性，觉得即使自己加个荀攸也没有什么卵用，顺便叫了贾诩，贾诩一听表示自己还想多活几年，不去凑老板和姘头的热闹。荀彧没办法，仍旧自己去了，去之前打了个电话，结果是您拨打的电话已关机。

开门的是荀攸，面上仍然风平浪静，却在他进门的时候狠狠握了握他的手，一副见了国际友人带着洋枪洋炮米面粮油支援抗战的样子。

郭嘉还在楼上睡着，荀攸拉他小叔吃早饭，荀彧好奇，“你大早上手机不开机？”荀攸平静低声，“手机在奉孝那，关机拔卡，他的手机直接扔进护城河里了。”荀彧正想惊叹，身后病殃殃的郭乌鸦已经摁在他肩上，“文若。”荀彧抬头看他，后者已经瘦了一圈，下巴尖尖地抵在自己脑袋上，胡子拉碴。

“曹操找你着呢。”

郭嘉眨眨眼，“我知道，他还偷偷在我手机上装了定位，所以我把手机扔护城河了。”

荀攸看看扒在荀彧身上的郭嘉，筷子在盘子里的那块蛋上戳，郭嘉就笑了，“你没和他说吧？”

“郭嘉。”荀攸开口的时候就有点生气，荀彧侧侧身子把郭嘉挪开，“你是不是欺负公达了？”

“没有，我当时还以为他在和……打电话。”声音有点无辜。

“还没，他还以为你掉护城河里了，郭嘉，你太乱来。”

郭嘉一愣，低声骂了句我操，撂下一句“都别给他说”旋即出了门——他固然可以让曹操以为他已经死了，无论是跳护城河还是喝高了走到河边掉下去都好，曹操不是没意思的人，知道他死了，自然不会再找，死亡证明和户口吊销也会给他办妥，没准还给他买个风水不错的墓，他就真的只需要在荀攸或是谁的房子里躲着等死就可以。  
但他不能这么做，他舍不得。

曹操活到四十来岁，大起大落不少次，身边的人也是换了又换，无论是朋友还是伴侣，来来回回也都是看破了，他能释怀，但是会痛，男人嘛，难免都大男子主义，痛了就痛着，也不肯说出来，说出来也没人敢听。郭嘉总归是怕他痛。

没心没肺的郭乌鸦打了车颠到某街头巷尾不起眼的网吧去，里面黑漆漆的，逃课的小朋友们抽着烟，红着眼睛打游戏，这种地方好就好在哪里都没监控，老板也不盯人。他打开电脑，登录社交账号，各种有关工作的消息堆了一堆，他扫了一眼一一删除，最重要的几条随手回了几个字作简单交代——没有曹操的消息。

那男人就是这样，行动力强，发消息等他上线的事情却是绝逼不会干，郭嘉有点愁，想着这丫千万别跳护城河找他去。

“我没跳河，活的好好的，分手辞职都说过了，你丫也别跳河里找我去，淹死了终归还得算在我头上。”  
他在对话框里敲，又觉得最后一句太矫情，难免当断不断，就又删掉，点了发送一看，最后的逗号还留着，叹气，退出，关机。  
兴许过一会就会被查IP查过来。  
他这么想着，感慨幸好二荀足够靠谱，干脆再劳烦他们帮自己把儿子养上算了。

贾诩没打算告诉老板郭嘉在荀攸那里。

郭嘉没准只是过去准备东西或是其他的什么，倘若他说了而郭嘉却不在，这就没什么意思了，荀彧和老板关系本来就如履薄冰，这么一搅和莫说二荀，就连他自己都摘不出去。

郭嘉在二荀那么？  
他不知道呀。  
崔琰的事情没人敢劝，大家也都心有余悸，彼时郭嘉正躺在医院里，看这病也是好不起来了。

他在家里熬汤，等着曹丕过来——司马懿出差去，曹丕不愿意回家面对那个天天催他结婚的女朋友，索性躲到他这里来吃饭。  
他和曹丕走的勉强算近，继承人问题上也从不看好曹植，毕竟这就是他将来的老板，如果是曹植，他还不知道要怎么个头疼法。  
更何况曹植还小着，你不能指望一个孩子打点上下。

古人有言，讳疾忌医，曹操和郭嘉也就都是应了这句。  
曹操的疾深而隐晦，郭嘉的病重而明了。病得越重越介意那股子消毒水味，生老病死这东西，逃不掉的永远逃不掉。  
他想到这里关了火，恰好门铃响起来。

“于是你就跑到黑网吧去给他发了个消息？”荀彧揉着太阳穴，“你怎么不回去呢？他打电话的时候我都觉得他神经衰弱了。”

“别胡扯，”郭嘉皱着眉，恹恹地喝那一碗菜粥，荀攸手艺没他小叔好，他小叔手艺没有钟繇好，钟繇手艺没有长文好，长文手艺没有老曹好——然而他与钟繇并不相熟，和长文也并不总能愉快相处，能熬出最好喝的粥的人也不在他身边了。

“他神经衰弱一定是你自己YY出来的，好比你拒绝加薪的时候。他即便神经衰弱也隐藏的很好。”

荀攸在一边插刀子，“你这话说的还很骄傲似的。”  
“……荀公达我呵你一脸，还不快叫我郭叔。”郭嘉把刀子拔出来，血喷的哗哗的，他当年是笑眯眯地大言不惭地，我认准的老板当然天下最最苏。现在他只能跟荀攸斗斗嘴了，总不能说233老子前男友最最苏，老子甩他是瞎了眼。

很多事情养成习惯就改不了，他改不改倒无所谓，可是曹操得改，得适应没有他的屋子和空着一半的床，虽然不见得屋子和床会空多久。

“嗯，郭叔叔，我这就给老板打电话啊。”  
郭嘉一口老血，“我错了，你是我叔真的……”  
荀彧不和郭嘉胡闹，他有点担心地瞅着他，“你怎么样了？”  
郭嘉想了想明白他的意思，“快死了，也就这半年的事。”  
“医生说的一般都比较悲观，没准……”  
“医生说我还有不到两个月。这么说来我还能下床走路真是个奇迹。”郭嘉笑起来，依旧是没心没肺的样子。  
“那你还跑什么？”

“嘁，”他挥挥手，把最后一口菜粥咽下去，“医院那个破地方再也不想去了，他非要逼我去，生气的时候拿枪顶着我——可惜他吓不着我。也就只有他还以为我在医院待着就能多活一年，五年，十年，活到寿终正寝。而且——  
“文若，你知不知道李夫人※？”  
荀攸倒是笑了一声，“色衰爱驰？”  
“23333爱驰你妹。”郭嘉怒瞪回去，“就好比……”他看看荀彧，继续口无遮拦，“就好比你小叔死在你怀里你什么感觉？”  
荀公达如果不是隔着桌子一定会一巴掌抽上郭嘉的脸，“闭嘴，郭乌鸦。”  
荀彧倒是早习惯了郭嘉的奇怪比喻，却不能理解这和李夫人之间的个中关系。当然病入骨髓的郭奉孝和抱火寝薪的荀文若都不知道这句无心玩笑却在以后一语成谶。

荀攸的房子不大，上下两层，一百来平，这实在和他的月收入不符，不过显然目前住在这房子里的三个人都对此没什么不满。一百多平，说小不小，然而一间大书房，一间大客厅就占去不少面积。荀攸不像他小叔那么好客，家里也没什么人住，于是总共两间卧室，在分床的时候无比自然的就成了姓荀的睡一间，姓郭的睡一间。

“你可以吗？”荀彧眉头蹙着，虽然可以把华医生请过来，但他理性上觉得应该把郭嘉打晕绑了送去医院，感性上又担心郭嘉再跑一次甚至真的去跳护城河，从他见了郭嘉，眉头就没松开过。“不如我和公达陪床？”

郭嘉笑得在沙发上滚了一圈， 脑内YY了一下荀公达大半夜黑着脸抓着满身红痕的荀文若下来给他拿止痛药的状态，觉得变成单身狗以后欺负情侣狗真是愉快。 他自从和曹操分开好久没这么开心过，“我又不是奕儿，再说奕儿都能自己住宿舍好久了~”他吃了止痛药，荀彧还坐着，欲言又止，郭嘉摆摆手，“这屋子好歹有个人气，我刚和……刚和曹操掰的时候自己回公寓去住，你知道的吧，就是我刚来的时候租的那间房子，我买下来了，也五六年没住过了……”他说到这里就停下来，“所以我才意识到，我一定得走。”

荀彧一愣，霎时间明白了李夫人疾笃之时为什么死活不见武帝了，未必真是忧心色衰爱弛，兴许只是怕君主爱笃，看见以后心里难受罢了。郭嘉也就这么躲着他，既然出来了就知道再也回不去，不愿回去也不能回去，曹操总得忘了他。

郭嘉是曹操的隐疾，也不发作，就长在那里，如鲠在喉。他必然会怀念他，想起他的无法无天，柔软的头发和身体，可是然并卵，曹操也不会被这隐疾折磨死，他的痛和疾病本身一样隐晦，痛起来也不会像郭嘉那样痛得连喘气的力气也没有，但这种疼痛像是他的身体器官，摆不脱弄不掉，割去了也依旧有幻肢痛存在，这种疼痛将追随他度过余生。

郭奉孝吃了药躺在床上，还是疼，不过好多了。荀彧最终把手机扔给他，和荀攸上楼。他睡不着，抱着一颗八卦心闭着气停了一会，无奈荀攸这栋房子隔音效果太好，他也就作罢，只是想着万一哪天荀文若的爹或是荀公达的爹知道了这种事不非得打断他俩的腿。  
郭嘉放弃了听墙根后索性手机放了于魁智的三家店——他本来不听京剧，曹操好这口，他就跟着听一听，没想到寿数将尽，反倒越发想念当年和自家老板坐在一起看演出的时候。  
于是半梦半醒就想起那个男人。  
曹操个人魅力太强，从他们第一次见到，郭嘉就坚信这会是他这辈子最后一个老板，曹孟德的豪情感染了他，以至于他一开始就愿意把这男人的梦想当做自己的理想，直到他死去。

荀彧一开始带他见曹操的时候郭嘉有点想笑——不不不，当然不是因为老板的身高问题你要信我呀——曹操做的不是什么正经生意，游走在法律边缘，他自己三观不正倒无所谓，然而这丫凭什么让荀文若跟着干？  
不过郭嘉明白得很快，他也相信曹操迟早有一天能干干净净地站在巅峰。

曹操当天高兴，晚上留他们吃饭，没什么特别大的排场，什么龙虾鲍鱼美女如云，一概没有，他们一群大男人在一起，开了几瓶酒，曹操亲自下厨，折腾了一桌子菜出来，郭嘉和他们凑在一起，像是认识了十年八年一样。他们在酒桌子上谈谈人生理想，也谈现在的生意，曹操仿佛知道郭嘉一定会给他干活，声音沉稳有力，没有炫耀也没有自卑，一桩桩把那些听起来不是很好上台面的生意摆在台面上。

郭嘉心里账算的明明白白，这不知道要比他那个前老板强到哪去了。“老板你说的这么清楚，也不怕我转身走了就捅个篓子出来。”他开玩笑，曹操敢让荀彧带他来就一定信得过荀文若。  
荀彧在一边穿着中山装笑得有点温吞，曹操哈哈大笑，“奉孝尽管去。”  
“莫不是今天我不给你打工你就一枪崩了我？”郭嘉笑眯眯的，对面夏侯惇眼睁睁看着这个电线杆一样的年轻人把最后一只虾抢走。  
“我既然让你来了，就知道你不会走。郭奉孝，我们是一种人。”  
郭嘉也笑，曹操不止信荀彧，曹操信的是他。

曹操生意越做越大，当老板的，平时倒很少再像当年，叫一大堆兄弟来，自己下厨做饭，但郭嘉有口福，他们俩孤男寡男顺理成章的在一起，而他们家曹操做饭。

他们其实很少吵架，生意上的事情没必要带回家去吵，他们俩甜腻得足够闪瞎单身狗，没空搞外遇，刷碗做饭也不是什么特别不能忍受的事情。于是他们全部的吵架内容几乎都是围绕医院展开的。

郭嘉乖乖住过很久的院，那个时候他刚刚做完第一次手术，开始下一步治疗，每天化验各种指标低成狗，他有段时间一直以为他的病是能治好的，起码能再拖个十年八年，足够他达成所有的理想。  
那个时候郭奕住校，被刚考上大学的曹丕接回来看他，他除了更苍白点，吃的更少点，还顺手教了自家儿子做一道物理题——语文就算了，还是留给曹二公子吧。  
后来郭嘉发现他too young too naive了。病没有好，在继续恶化，他又做了第二次手术，做治疗的时候整个人是懵比的，浑浑噩噩，根本不敢让郭奕来看他，幸好郭奕从小独立。崔琰大概就是那个时候消失掉的？郭嘉不清楚。

去医院变成了折磨，他在医院里，出去散步的时候看见浑身是血的人被推进手术室里，看见病人死了来医闹的家属，看见天天和他说话的小姑娘某一天就没了。  
譬如朝露，去日苦多。  
他的日子流逝在病榻上。  
贾诩某天去探病，暗中问他，你怕死吗？  
其实是个略带玩笑性质的问题，不过这种问题也只有贾诩会问，而且问的不知不觉。  
“怕呀，我从来不作死。”郭嘉难得严肃认真，“赶紧滚，别搁这晦气，我还想长命百岁呢。”  
长命百岁，看曹孟德站在他应该达到的位置上。

郭嘉病病好好，反反复复，也几次被下过病危通知书。他偶尔想，如果他死，死之前一定要是清醒的，哪怕他帮不到最后，也要再做点什么。

那天他们终于彻底闹掰了。  
当天郭嘉其实不怎么疼，可精神依旧不好。本来是想到处转转，好好和曹操商量一下怎么扳倒他前老板的儿子还有怎么彻底洗白，然而曹孟德非要拽着他去医院坚持把治疗做完。他一听到医院简直都要条件反射吐出来，于是争吵，最后在地下车库闹翻，郭嘉死都不跟他去医院，然后感觉身后一凉。曹操拿枪顶着他的腰，声音在他身侧，咬牙切齿——  
你今天去也得去，不去也得去。  
郭嘉顺口顶回去，你有种朝老子脑袋打，反正里面的东西都是你的，这病他妈治不好了我操，你醒醒成吗？

他慌不择路。  
“你他妈都没治怎么知道治不好？”

“大夫都不建议继续治疗了，你别以为我不知道。”也就你他妈还自欺欺人。

身边的人熄了车，不说话。  
郭嘉在黑暗里一度以为他哭过。

“老板，我们分手算了，折腾对方干嘛？”  
“你天天拉我去医院，你他妈是我爹啊还是怎么的？”  
“我们俩缘分就这么浅我有什么办法？当年我愿意给你打工，现在我不愿意再给你干活了，辞职申请就不用交书面材料了吧。”

曹操那天声音是哑的，郭嘉猜他一定很快反悔。

郭嘉起来的时候荀彧正在熬海鲜粥，他难得不穿中山装，穿得闲适安逸，系着围裙。荀攸在客厅打扫卫生，拿了荀彧的手机进来，“老板的。”  
荀彧看看郭嘉，装作那是一团空气，接了电话。  
“喂……我在公达这里……还是没找到？……好，我知道了。”  
荀彧挂断电话，郭嘉看着他。  
“老板他还……不知道吧。”荀彧叹口气。

郭嘉最终还是去看了郭奕。  
他难得精神好，早早起床贾诩已经来了，和二荀在谈事情，见他出来就住了嘴，他也不多问，问了就忍不住要回去，前功尽弃不说，简直是在曹操面前扇文若公达一人一个大耳刮子。  
“我还真当你不来。”  
“你死之前总得看看你。”贾诩这话说的平平淡淡，像是请他去吃午饭一样，他们都料到会有这一天，不过是贾诩活的久，见得多，看开了罢了。  
郭嘉就笑一笑，“那是。我可得收拾利索点，不要让奕儿伤心才好。”  
荀彧道，“伤心也早伤心完了，从他上小学你就天天把他放在我家吃饭开始。”  
郭嘉是想扑过去的，可是身体不允许，他就哼哼了两声 心说怎么荀家人天天就爱给他插刀子呢~

他把胡子刮得干干净净，头发前一天才洗过，他努力把略长的头发往后梳了梳，显得精神一点，无奈已经瘦得过分了。  
近乡情怯，他临出门了才慌起来——郭奕虽然和他一样自由散漫，大事上的度却拿捏很准，他不操心，可是终归还是个孩子，他要让一个孩子独面生死。

“他也是个男子汉了，你既然做了决定，还畏首畏尾干嘛？”贾诩喝着茶等他，觉得自己这安慰是站着说话不腰疼。  
郭嘉没回答，也没笑，背了个大包，里面塞着药和一本小王子，好多年前他把这个给郭奕当生日礼物，因为诸多原因没有送出去，扔着就压箱底了——里面夹了一封信，也就相当于遗书了。  
他相信郭奕在高考结束之前是不会翻这本书的。

他年轻的时候也算浪荡，还没结婚就早早有了孩子，郭奕还是后来结了婚才补办的户口。无奈两个不顾家的人是没办法过日子的。离婚是顺手的事情，儿子却得他带着，这个儿子他没怎么上过心，然而终究血浓于水，临了了也要再看一眼，嘱咐几句。

郭奕在班里上课，老师就把他叫出去，他就看见他那个形销骨立的爹，胡子剃得很干净，头发长而柔软，看起来怎么都不像个当爹的人。  
郭奕鼻子有点酸，大概有了预料，他们父子算不上多亲密，却也算是唯一的血亲依靠。郭嘉笑得落拓 说，我来看看你，你们老师说你肯定没问题，我也就放心了。  
话是俗话，俗话最动人。  
郭奕点点头，站在他爹身边，高中的男孩子，早高了郭嘉一个多头，从背后看上去像是兄弟了。  
他带着郭嘉在学校里走，郭嘉穿着黑色带帽衫，带了个大口罩，背了个没装什么的大包，没走几步就冷汗涔涔。  
“你以后要乖乖听话，你两个荀伯伯都能帮上你，还有……”  
“我知道，还有曹伯伯。”  
郭嘉点点头，“你好着就行，多和那群小子打打篮球，别成天只学习了，身体一定要好，其他的都没什么关系了。”大概是切身体会。  
父子俩再就没什么可说的了，都知道这是道别，兴许是最后一面，然而这些却始终不愿提起，还是忌讳。  
郭奕陪着郭嘉慢慢走在法桐树底下，地上全是掉下来的小球，一踩就扁，郭嘉踩着玩了玩，走不动了，转身去抱了抱儿子，“辛苦你了，是我的错。”  
郭奕一句话都说不出来，任那具裹了皮囊的骨骸勒着自己。

他们在校门口道别，贾诩送佛送到西，车接车送，也算尽同事情谊。郭奕看着那辆车掉头远去消失在视野里，身体里像是被抽掉了什么东西，缓缓蹲下去了，蹲了半天，突然一口气哽上来，眼泪噼里啪啦的掉下来，他就蹲在校门口哭成一只狗。  
一只大手覆上他的头，他擦擦眼泪，看到了那个再熟悉不过的人。  
曹操站在他身边，手盖在他头上，没说一句话。

后来郭嘉死了很久，久到郭奕都大学毕业要到曹丕手下干活了，他才问曹操，您当时怎么不去找他呢？  
曹操还是像他蹲在校门口哭成狗的那一天一样，没说一句话。后来曹丕和他说，大概是不敢，怕郭叔叔想不开吧。郭奕眨眨眼，“他临终的时候，我不知道，老板不在他身边。他大概是挺遗憾的。”他从知道父亲死讯的时候开始就有意避免父亲这个称呼，后来也开始改叫曹操老板了。

时过境迁，世殊时异。  
曹操年纪大了，郭嘉已经死了很久，荀彧也死了很久。曹操突然喜欢追忆逝水年华，身边却空下来，他懒得跟那些只知道钢琴曲和名牌包的女人谈论，就只能跟并不太爱说话的荀攸回忆过去，妄图从那些记忆里再翻出些什么东西来。  
荀攸年纪大些倒更像他小叔年轻的时候， 头发都半白了，腰身却依旧挺拔，只是他看上去不如荀文若随和。 曹操身边的某个机灵的女孩子曾经暗里对他说悄悄话，说看到荀公达就仿佛看到荀文若一样，还真是把自己活成了他的样子。曹操听了这话就大笑两声，说不像，他比荀彧更聪明。  
他们本来就都是手上沾过血的人，不论直接间接，沾了血就不可能再干净，这么简单的道理也就只有荀文若不懂，看着那面墙，偏要硬生生撞上去。  
荀攸穿着中山装中规中矩地坐在他对面，风骨与荀彧一脉相承，就连穿中山装这点喜好都是一样的。

“公达，你还记得奉孝么？”  
荀攸点点头，曹操就继续说：  
“他死之前，文和带着他去看郭奕，我就站在路边看着……后来他走了，奕儿蹲在地上就那个哭唷……你知道吗？”

荀攸敛着眼，心里也没多惊讶，不过是没想到罢了。他停了片刻，应“知道。”

没什么骗的必要，只是当时荀彧接了电话说老板还不知道他还真信了。

“之前他不愿意去医院，我就拿枪顶着他，他也不怕，后来跑去你们那里了……”

曹操说到这里就不打算说下去了，这些故事都是陈芝麻烂谷子了，他守着这点旧事过了一辈子，当年立的大旗到头来也依旧立在那里，他离得稍微有点远，可惜已经到不了了。

“奉孝当年问文若，可知道李夫人，开始的时候我和文若都是不明白的，后来文若跟我说，李夫人未必是担心色衰爱弛，或许是忧心武帝伤心。那个时候他也嘱咐过文和，后来文和劝了，也没什么用。”

荀攸说到这里也就不打算说下去了，郭嘉当时攥着贾诩  
的手说你一定得帮他，我重要的事情说三遍。他在一边看着一个行将就木的人居然还能有那么大的力气。

郭嘉当时还问他，公达，如果你小叔死在你怀里你什么感觉？

然而荀彧最终也没有死在他怀里，他最后一次见到还能喘气的荀文若，他小叔什么都没和他说，也什么都没必要说，明眼人什么都能看出来，他劝不动。荀彧要载一抱素，亦九死其尤未悔。只是荀彧不知道他自己是荀攸的隐疾，亦不认为他自己的固执已经病入膏肓。

荀攸后来才从钟繇那里知晓，荀彧当时是考虑过怎么对家里交代他们俩这件事的，后来不了了之，他为了原则亲手斩断了自己的未来，这种事就不用再提，他死了以后，荀攸该成家还是得成家，日子该怎么过还得怎么过。

之后见到荀彧就已经是黑白遗像了，连尸体都没能见到。他们之间连担心色衰爱弛的过渡都没有，硬生生阴阳两隔了。

再后来，钟繇把荀彧的手书给他。  
两句诗十四个字。

知汝远来应有意，好收吾骨瘴江边。※

荀攸拿着那张纸，甚至不知道该说什么，他就和往常一样，把那张纸和其他的信笺收到一起，压在书柜下层。  
之后他换了房子，娶了太太。

荀公达死在曹操前面，曹操参加葬礼的那天穿着黑西装，看着身边的人又走了一个，他是想让他们活得比自己更长久的，可惜天意弄人。他微微驼着背，却发不出什么感慨。  
“文若走的时候，把该烧的不该烧的都烧了……也不知道有没有给你留下点什么东西，听说他那几天除了东西吃得很少，和平时没什么区别……奉孝呢？他死之前是什么样的？”

郭嘉见过郭奕以后病情急转直下。他死之前很努力地吃饭，做什么吃什么，然后偷偷去卫生间吐掉，装作自己还能活几天的样子；他没有写信的习惯，就让那些言语和自己的身体一起烂掉；他那个时候已经很少提起曹操了，他们的故事，不过是彼此人生的一点点边角，他记得就足够。然后他就死去了，走得安静而坦然。

可惜没人回答他。

他又去了郭嘉的墓前，站了半天没说出话，他们这一辈人都快要死去，时代和理想也只能交给年轻人，他现在什么也不想说了，只等着下去见他的那一天。

end

※李夫人:李延年妹妹，深得汉武帝宠爱，死前武帝看望她，她用被子蒙着脸不愿见武帝，后来跟其他人说是担心自己色衰爱驰以至于家里恩宠渐衰。  
※出自韩愈《左迁至蓝关示侄孙湘》，我知道引用后人的诗是大雷点，然而真的特别喜欢这句，觉得特别配双荀


End file.
